Under a Burden
by WhiteColor
Summary: *AU* Things weren't an easy life for children without parents. When they know the King destroy their childhood, the children will enter the war to give anything to serve their honor. Resulting saving the country also. [Disclaimers and thanks inside. T for Language, Violence and use of Spanish words without translation.]


**A/N:** Hello people! I'm totally sure that you guys (didn't) missed mee~ I went such a HUGE hiatus because I was actually losing my faith on Ninjago... but I went to see the older episodes and I said "no fuck it, I'll keep writing!" even though I know people won't read this.

And this story will be actually crazy because I was watching old Disney movies _and_ watching Hetalia and watching TMNT...

Ok, I just betrayed the Ninjago Fandom by a little. But I'm back, now burn me on the cross. :)

BUT STILL. You'll see a lot of references.

(GUYS. I DID NOT WATCHED THE NEW SEASON _YET_. SO DON'T START ASKING ME ABOUT THIS AND THAT. I AM LOYAL TO THE GOOD OLD TIMES.)

And also, for those who are lazy to read my profile and see my OC's information, **Sophia = Setsuna** , **Karolina = Kaoru's real name.** Said enough.

As well, Ninjago is a island (no we all know it's a island) somewhere nearby Oceania, and it's getting powerful. BECAUSE I CAN XD

 **The Damn Disclaimer: I own Ninjago, the songs and pigs fly. (You see what I did there.)**

 **Also, I wanted to thank XShinkuKikinX for the help with the Summary and Title! Thank ya (FF) Sis~**

* * *

 **+Chapter One+**

* * *

 _"People die innocentely" "This is just not fair" "Don't take them!" "Please, let her go..." "Not today!" "Gaaaah!" "Someone Help us!" "Please don't, don't go!"_

A six-years old little girl trembled in her bed listening to the people's pleads and screams while covering herself. It was the day of chosing people for a war. A huge war, between so many countries. Between so many empires.

The Kingdom of Ninjago was entering a war with other countries, these on Europe, and some of the American countries. Such a island, so young, but already aiming at war. The ruler of the kingdom was merciless, whoever tried to defy him, died.

The most strange that it was only few people that were _actually_ born there, without any descendents from other countries. Her, for an exemple, was somehow Chinese and American. Her brother as well. Her parents moved back to Ninjago when she was 1, since her father was actually from there.

More people screamed in pain, as the girl trembled more.

"Nya!" She opened one of her amber eyes to see Kai, her big brother (just only one year older than her). He entered the room and grabbed her hand. "Come on! We gotta hide!"

"What happened?" Her eyes shined inocentely while Kai was running with her through the house.

"The guards are coming! Father told me to hide us!" At that moment Nya felt like crying. "If we don't hide, they may take us as well! Maybe the king will do us as slaves!"

And that was true indeed. When someone's father went to war, usually the king took the kids if they have some and made them slaves. It was such a cruel king.

Kai took her and they hide on a part hidden of the house. "Kai?"

"It will be alright, Nya..." He hugged her.

But well, that was a lie. Their father's voices and the guard's could be listened.

 _"You really do not have any kids?"_

 _"No, I swear."_

 _"So, GET ON THERE! GO TO THE WAR, NOW!"_

 _"Y-Yes, sir."_

And for then it could be heard horses going away.

Suddenly a woman opened the door of the hidden part of the house.

"Mother?" Kai asked, looking at the black-haired half chinese woman. "Where is dad?"

"He... had to go to the war. I think you two listened." She said, worriedly.

"Will he come back?" Nya asked.

"I hope so."

The three hugged, hopeful but still scared.

But what the youngest did not knew, that it could lead to a new start. But not at that time.

* * *

 _+12 years later+_

Leaving the market, was she there, in a hurry.

"Good morning Nya-" Her mexican friend tried to say hi, but was actually ignored. "Hey!"

"Sorry Kaoru, I'm on a hurry! My mother needs me!" The black-haired 18 years old hurried even more.

"Do you want my bike?" Kaoru shouted. Nya turned, nodded and got on the bike. " _Ahora ve!_ "

Nya then started running faster with the bike. _Mother, hold on!_ She thought, while was with the medicine on her bag. Her mother had grown ill after her father's death on the war. Her brother was on a good condition, but unlike her, he did not fight that well. Why I mentioned this? Well, you're going to understand soon enough.

She got at her house, and hurried up with the bags, only to see Kai crying and her mother on the verge of life.

"Nya..." Kai looked at his mother and then at his sister with her mentioned, and Nya got close to her mother.

"Mother, it will be fine. You'll live, just give me up a secon-" She was going to give her the medicine, but the woman held her hand, stopping her. "What are you...?"

"People on this world have lifespam. I think I just reached mine. I miss your father so much... don't worry about me..."

"Mother, don't give up!" Kai suddenly said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm... I will always be looking at you two..."

"Please don't!" Nya shouted.

"I love you two so much..." She said, before closing her eyes. Nya looked at shock while Kai still tried to make her wake up.

"Please mother, wake up! Wake... up..." Nya put her hand on Kai's shoulder.

She then shooked her head. "Kai..." The younger then started to cry. Kai cried as well, hugging her and both fell to their knees.

* * *

"Oh _mierda..._ " Karolina said, while looking at the news. "These _hijos de la_... agh, they had to declare war _de nuevo_?!" The mexican was actually speaking too much spanish for just one day, since she almost did never spoke spanish when moved to Ninjago.

"There is something wrong, Karolina?" She turned to see the almost-robot-looking orphan Zane, while they looked at the news on TV of war declarations going on Europe. "Oh, I see."

"And with the _great king_ we have, _se acabó! Vamos a la guerra!_ " She said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know why you're so worried about. You know their priority choice of war are men unles-"

"Well, it depends if you only live with girls!" She completed what he was going to say. "If you are capable enough, they'll put on the war! AND THEY GOT MY FUCKING EXAMS AND THEY SAID THEY WERE PERFECT, SO I AM GOING TO THE FUCKING WAR ANYWAYS!" Karolina started shaking Zane in pure despair.

"Calm down Kaoru..." Using her nickname made her calm a little. "I'll have to go to the war as well, you know..."

"At least were going to the same _inferno..._ " She sighed. "And Kai is going as well, y'know?"

"So is Jay. And Zero." Zane completed.

"And also, Hanako, even if she's the youngest, her family is cruel enough to do this. And I was just forgetting the twins... Sophia and Luana."

Both looked at each other. They knew them all, but the names mentioned some of them did not knew each other. It's strange, yes, but it was like this.

"You think we may survive?" Kaoru suddenly asked. "I mean, if we have a chance of survival?"

Zane nodded. "We may have."

"Yeah, you just said 'may'... it makes me kinda nervous Zane. You're not helping." She sighed while both leaved the restaurant where they were. "I don't even know why I asked." Zane looked sad a bit, but she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "If we die, I'll haunt that king while he sleeps and I'm gonna scare the crap outta him."

"But you can't do that. There's no evidence that you can become a spirit and haunt someone, as well-" The mexican facepalmed.

"You understood me," She looked at him. "I was joking."

Zane then fakely laughed. "Ha ha. A joke. Of course."

Both kept walking, and crossed through a sighly-tanned guy, almost similar skin tone to Kaoru. But black haired, and really strong. Like if he was ready to the war.

"You two won't even stand a chance in the battlefield."

* * *

 **A/N:** Google translator is your friend and it will help you knowing WTF Kaoru said in spanish. If i spelled something wrong, correct meh plz! I'm from Brazil and I can't speak spanish for shit.

If you don't understand or thought this is counfusing, don't worry, it will be explained soon.

~Nataly


End file.
